forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Promenade of the Dark Maiden
There is no Promenade in the Sargauth level of Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage. :Dungeon of the Mad Mage doesn't even acknowledge the Promenade in the history of Skullport. WotC's recent books can be very lackluster when it comes to lore, leaving many things out. Mad Mage itself takes a narrow portion of the map of all the levels in the Undermounatin, and then tries to pass it as the complete version, essentially refusing to acknowledge that a huge part of the Undermountain not included in the book exists. That happened to the 3rd level as well. Dragon Heist doesn't acknowledge the presence of the followers of Eilistraee building a garden-temple to their goddess in the Field Wards, despite that being in the recent novel "Death Masks". The most recent lore that we have on the Promenade is Ed Greenwood stating that it's been stealthily retaken by the followers of Eilistraee after her return, alongside the new temple that they're building within Waterdeep. :TL; DR The fact that WotC don't mention something in one of their super lore-lite 5e products doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. If you want more on the Promenade, you can pick "The Seven Sisters" from the Dungeon Masters Guild, and read about Qilué. Or Dragon#176. Or yet, the 3e "The Expedition to Undermountain"--Tsammarco (talk) 10:06, December 30, 2018 (UTC) ::For the interested, the part of the Sargauth level that is in Mad Mage is the part that used to be the Promenade. The Hall of Healing is a temple of Dumathoin, the Guard's Garrisons and Armory is a Lolth-drow town and the Cavern of Songs is a goblin settlement. :::It's true the map is the same, but the book doesn't even make mention of its history; it says that it *used* to be a temple to Dumathoin in the past, while we know that the Promenade was built there on what used to be a temple to Monader. The book just doesn't acknowledge that the Promenade is a thing, which leads me to think that the writers took a part of the map of the 3rd level and just did what they wanted without much regard for lore.--Tsammarco (talk) 22:47, December 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::To clarify things: the map shows that south-west of the shown area is Skullport. Dunno what the Dumathoin-stuff is but the area is certainly where the Promenade once was. :::::I know that the map is the exact same. What I'm saying is that the book kinda attempts to retcon the Promenade out of existence altogether. Its version just doesn't add up. It says that it used to be a temple to Dumathoin, while it was a temple to Moander and then to Eilistraee; doesn't mention the Pit of Ghaunadaur, doesn't mention the fact that the drow of Eilistraee confined an avatar of the god there and then built the Promenade. In short, while briefly discussing the past of the area, it doesn't acknowledge the most important things that happened there, or the Promenade ever existing. On top of that it tries to pass the portion of the level included in the map (so, the Promenade) as the whole level, essentially retconning everything else in the level out of existence (it does the same with every layer that has been mapped before). That's why I'm saying that the authors merely picked a portion of the map of the whole level and just did whatever they wanted, without even considering the previous lore (and why what Ed Greenwood said about the Promenade is the latest lore available about it). :::::It also adds a completely random temple to Eilistraee to the 10th level, built just alongside temples to gods who oppose her, while nothing like that ever existed (or makes any kind of sense considering the lore about those gods). In short, there's utter disregard for continuity on the authors' side--Tsammarco (talk) 00:25, December 31, 2018 (UTC)